In recent years, there have been proposed and developed various automatic lane deviation prevention (LDP) control technologies and vehicle dynamics control (VDC) technologies. An LDP control system often uses a steering actuator for lane deviation avoidance. In the steering-actuator equipped LDP control system, lane deviation is prevented by producing a yaw moment by way of steering-torque control whose controlled variable is determined depending on a host vehicle's lateral displacement or a host vehicle's lateral deviation from a central axis (a reference axis) of the current host vehicle's driving lane. One such steering-actuator equipped LDP control system has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 11-180327 (hereinafter is referred to as JP11-180327).
LDP control systems as disclosed in JP11-180327 generally use a vehicle-mounted charge-coupled device (CCD) camera and a camera controller as an external recognizing sensor, which functions to detect a position of the host vehicle within the host vehicle's traffic lane and whose sensor signal is used for the lane deviation avoidance control or lane deviation prevention control. Within the camera controller, on the basis of an image-processing picture image data in front of the host vehicle and captured by the CCD camera, a white lane marking, such as a white line, is detected and thus the current host vehicle's traffic lane, exactly, the current position information of the host vehicle within the driving lane, in other words, information regarding whether the host vehicle tends to deviate from the driving lane, is detected.